


[translation] In Azkaban serviert man keinen Espresso (There's No Espresso in Azkaban)

by Candamira



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Draco Malfoy, Deutsch | German, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Getting Together, Humor, Kosenamen, M/M, Matchmaker Pansy Parkinson, Oblivious Harry Potter, Pet Names, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Romantik, Snarky Draco Malfoy, Starbucks, Translation, ein Paar werden, terrible pet names, Übersetzung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candamira/pseuds/Candamira
Summary: Als Harry herausfindet, dass Draco in einem Starbucks arbeitet, interessiert er sich plötzlich sehr für Kaffee.





	[translation] In Azkaban serviert man keinen Espresso (There's No Espresso in Azkaban)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/gifts).



> Dear sassy_cissa, I had a lot of fun translating There's No Espresso in Azkaban, your story of Harry and Draco bonding over complicated coffee specialities. Enjoy - and don't worry, no sugar-coma inducing sweetness ahead. ;-) While some of their offerings are actually overly sweet, I'm quite fond of Starbucks coffee in general. What you order is what you get - a truth Harry learns late though in time for the happy ending of this coffee-soaked tale. 
> 
> Lots of heartfelt thanks to my hardworking and tireless beta N. Consider this an invitation to a Starbucks drink of your liking with any extras your heart desires! 
> 
> And, as every year, many thanks (with whipped cream and extra caramel on top) to the dear mods who run this wonderful fest! 
> 
> Happy holidays to all of you!

Draco schaute sich im Büro des langjährigen Familienanwalts um. Seit drei Monaten hatte er diesen Tag gleichermaßen gefürchtet als auch herbeigesehnt. Der mit dunklem Holz getäfelte Raum barg viele Erinnerungen; an einen Termin mit seinem Vater, als er vier oder fünf Jahre alt war und, ein Zonkos Karamellbonbon kauend, auf Lucius' Knien saß, während Geschäfte besprochen wurden. Wie er in seinem fünften Jahr in Hogwarts hierher zurückkam, als sein Vater im Ministerium verhaftet worden war. 

Aber heute dachte er nicht an die Vergangenheit oder seinen Vater; heute war er besorgt darüber, was die Zukunft für ihn selbst bereithalten mochte. Der Krieg war vorbei und Lucius als treuer Anhänger des Dunklen Lords war sofort zurück nach Azkaban verfrachtet worden. Allerdings, nachdem Harry Potter zugunsten von Dracos Mutter und, zum Schock aller, Draco selbst ausgesagt hatte, waren die Mitglieder des Zaubergamot noch unentschlossen, welche Art von Reparationen sie ihnen aufzwingen würden. 

Der Sommer war schon fast vorbei, als Draco endlich von der Kanzlei Pinkerton, Wilberforth und Wade erfuhr, dass der Zaubergamot zu einer Entscheidung gekommen war. 

Edgar Wilberforth, soweit sich Draco erinnerte, war schon nicht mehr jung gewesen, als Dracos Vater ihn zum erstenmal in die Kanzlei mitnahm, und so war er nicht überrascht, als der runzlige, alte Mann ins Zimmer schlurfte.

"Mr Malfoy," krächzte Wilberforth, dessen Stimme Zigarrenrauch und Alter offensichtlich böse zugesetzt hatten, "es ist eine ganze Weile her." Er streckte Draco eine verkrümmte, mit Altersflecken übersäte Hand entgegen. 

"Es ist mir eine Freude, Sie wiederzusehen, Mr Wilberforth", erwiderte Draco und schüttelte die knochige Hand des Mannes. "Ich hoffe, Sie haben - nun, wenn nicht gute Neuigkeiten, so zumindest Neuigkeiten über akzeptable Reparationen."

"Alles in allem, Mr Malfoy, wurden Sie in meinen Augen recht fair behandelt." Wilberforth schlurfte zu dem Stuhl hinter seinem riesigen Schreibtisch, zog ihn hervor und ließ mit einem schweren Seufzer seinen dürren Hintern darauf plumpsen. Er winkte Draco zu dem Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtischs. "Der Hohe Rat hat beschlossen, eine Geldstrafe in Höhe von fünfzigtausend Galleonen zu verhängen, die in den Wiederaufbau von Hogsmeade und Hogwarts fließen soll."

Draco setzte eine finstere Miene auf, war aber innerlich erleichtert. Der Betrag war erheblich, die Malfoyschen Finanzen würden es jedoch verkraften. "Das ist etwas überzogen, aber ich nehme an, es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Ich werde Sie autorisieren, die Überweisung bei Gringotts vorzunehmen. Dann ist es wenigstens erledigt." Draco machte Anstalten aufzustehen.

"Die Zahlung ist nicht die einzige Bedingung, Mr Malfoy", krächzte Wilberforth und seine Worte ließen Draco mitten in der Bewegung erstarren. Wilberforth griff nach einem Blatt Papier, das ordentlich auf der Ecke seines Schreibtischs lag.

"Was?" Draco runzelte die Stirn. "Oh bitte, sagen Sie jetzt nicht, ich muss etwas so abscheuliches tun wie mich bei Potter zu entschuldigen. Oder bei Granger. Oder, noch schlimmer, beim Wiesel!"

"Ich lese Ihnen die Anweisung am besten einfach vor." Der alte Anwalt räusperte sich und begann in gewichtigem Ton: "In der Angelegenheit der von Draco Malfoy zu leistenden Reparationen ist der Zaubergamot der Ansicht, dass Mr Malfoy, um toleranter gegenüber Muggeln zu werden, ein Jahr lang in der Welt der Muggel leben und arbeiten muss. Während dieser Zeit wird er die Arbeit verrichten, die das Oberste Gericht ihm zuweisen wird, und sich um mehr Verständnis und Toleranz für die Muggel bemühen, mit denen wir in enger Nachbarschaft leben." Wilberforth hob den Blick vom Blatt.

Draco fiel die Kinnlade herunter. "Wollen Sie mich verar…" Er zwang sich innezuhalten und atmete tief ein, bevor er es noch einmal versuchte: "Meinen Sie das ernst? Man erwartet von mir, ein Jahr lang als Muggel zu arbeiten? Ich weigere mich. Das ist absurd."

"Wenn Sie sich weigern, Mr Malfoy, werden Sie das Jahr in Azkaban verbringen", sagte Wilberforth finster. "Denken Sie gründlich über das Angebot nach, bevor Sie ablehnen."

Draco sackte in seinem Stuhl zusammen und rieb sich das Gesicht. Dann sah er auf. "Wo genau soll ich denn arbeiten?"

"Der Zaubergamot hat Ihnen eine Stelle in einem Muggel- Kaffeehaus in London verschafft, als - ", Wilberforth kniff die Augen zusammen, als er auf das Pergament heruntersah, "als Barista. Das Geschäft heißt Starbucks und gehört einem Squib."

"Nein", sagte Draco kopfschüttelnd und zutiefst entsetzt, "das muss ein Fehler sein. Ich kann dort nicht arbeiten. Pansy hat mich einmal in solch einen Laden hineingezerrt. Ein Alptraum! Es roch, als hätte jemand die Kanne auf der Heizplatte stehen gelassen bis der Kaffee verdunstet und die Kanne angeschmort war. Ich kann das einfach nicht."

Mr Wilberforth bedachte Draco mit einem strafenden Blick. "Sie haben keine Wahl, junger Mann. Entweder das, oder ein Jahr in Azkaban."

Draco presste die Lippen aufeinander und überdachte die Einschränkungen in Azkaban. Das würde er aushalten können. Vielleicht.

"Mr Malfoy", fuhr Wilberforth fort, "im Großen und Ganzen erscheint mir das ein ziemlich gutes Angebot zu sein und Sie sollten erwägen, es sofort anzunehmen."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Auf gar keinen Fall."

Wilberforth legte das Pergament zurück auf den Tisch und faltete seine Hände über den vergilbten Seiten. "Mr Malfoy, Draco…", er schüttelte den Kopf, "ich verstehe Ihr Zögern. Aber die einzige andere Option ist ein Jahr in Azkaban. Sogar ohne die Dementoren ist es ein trostloser Ort und jemand, der so-", er unterbrach sich und zog die buschigen Augenbrauen hoch, "so jung und verführerisch ist wie Sie, sähe sich dort jeglicher Art unerwünschter Aufmerksamkeit ausgesetzt. Wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine."

Das tat Draco und erschauderte beim Gedanken an all die früheren Todesser, die derzeit in Azkaban einsaßen, und an das, was sie ihm antun könnten. Er presste die Lippen zusammen und seufzte. "Ich habe wirklich keine Wahl, nicht wahr?"

"Nein", sagte Wilberforth nachdrücklich, "die haben Sie nicht. Obwohl dies recht schwierig für Sie werden wird, hege ich den Verdacht, Sie werden in der Muggelwelt weit besser zurecht kommen als in Azkaban." Er lächelte schwach. "Tatsächlich denke ich, es wird Sie stärker machen."

Draco rollte mit den Augen. "Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich. Ich werde es tun, weil ich ein Malfoy bin und wir Überlebenskünstler sind. Aber glauben Sie bloß nicht, dass ich meine Meinung über Muggel ändern werde."

Wilberforth schüttelte den Kopf: "Sie sind auch nur Menschen, Draco. Je eher Sie das einsehen, desto leichter wird das nächste Jahr für Sie werden."

Draco verkniff sich ein Augenrollen, als Wilberforth anhob, ihm seinen Einarbeitungsplan vorzutragen.

000000

Seit fast einem Vierteljahr arbeitete Draco nun in dem Starbucks unweit des Tropfenden Kessels. Während dieser Zeit hatte er, zu seiner eigenen Überraschung, einige Muggel als Stammkunden gewonnen. Es schien, je unfreundlicher und abweisender er sich gab, desto stärker bemühten sich die Gäste, seine Schichten abzupassen. Dies verstärkte seine Überzeugung, die Muggel seien alle ganz schön verrückt. Oder zumindest dumm. Die einzigen, die meist klaglos auch Dracos schlechtestes Benehmen ertragen hatten, waren Vince und Greg, und von den beiden hatte Vince am Ende auch gekniffen, nicht wahr?

Kurz vor neun an einem Montagmorgen, als der erste Ansturm gerade abebbte, stand Draco mit dem Rücken zur Kasse und wischte die Theke, als er hörte, wie hinter ihm jemand überrascht nach Luft schnappte. Er drehte sich um und schaute direkt in das geschockte Gesicht von Harry Potter.

"Oh, verdammt noch mal", sagte Draco und warf den Lappen beiseite, "was in Merl...was zur Hölle machst du hier, Potter?"

Harry starrte ihn nur mit offenem Mund an.

"Mach den Mund zu, du Neanderthaler." Draco nahm sich einen Moment Zeit, um sich zu beruhigen. "Was möchtest du trinken, du Trott…, Potter?"

"Äh...hmmm", stammelte Harry.

"Wortgewandt wie immer, wie ich sehe", brummte Draco, da schoss ihm ein schrecklicher Gedanke durch den Kopf. Er senkte die Stimme und zischte: "Spionierst du mir etwa nach? Im Auftrag des Ministeriums?"

"Dir nachspionieren?", fragte Harry, als er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. "Wie zum Teufel kommst du darauf? Ich will mir nur einen Kaffee holen."

Draco stieß einen hörbaren Seufzer aus und gab sich wieder rein geschäftlich. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Potter glaubte, aber das spielte keine Rolle. "Also gut. Was möchtest du trinken?"

Harry starrte ihn noch einen Moment länger an, riss dann den Blick von ihm los und richtete ihn auf das Menü. "Einen mittelgroßen Kaffee mit Milch."

Draco blitzte ihn wütend an. "Das macht also einen Grande. Helle oder dunkle Röstung, mit oder ohne Koffein? Einen zusätzlichen Espressoshot dazu? Welche Art Milch? Irgendwelche Extrawünsche?"

Harry blinzelte. "Du liebe Güte, Malfoy. Ich will einfach eine Tasse Kaffee mit Milch."

"Ich hab hier einen Starbucksneuling", rief Draco über die Schulter und lächelte verschlagen. Er wandte sich wieder Harry zu. "Unter welchem Namen darf ich deine Bestellung aufnehmen, Potter?"

"Du kennst meinen Namen, Malfoy", sagte Harry zähneknirschend.

Draco lächelte ihn breit an und drückte ein paar Tasten auf der Kasse: "Das macht 1,75 Pfund."

Harry gab ihm das Geld, ging aber nicht weiter.

Draco rollte die Augen und wies mit dem Kopf zur Seite. "Du kannst deine Bestellung da hinten entgegennehmen."

In diesem Moment hielt das Mädchen am Ende der Bar einen Becher hoch und verkündete: "Ich habe hier einen Grande Kaffee mit Platz für Milch für …", sie hielt inne und blickte dann stirnrunzelnd auf, "Narbengesicht."

"Oh, wie originell", murmelte Harry und nahm seinen Becher in Empfang. Er drehte sich zu Draco um, aber der hatte sich schon in den Lagerraum verzogen und spähte hinter dem Türrahmen hervor. Harry seufzte und verließ den Laden.

000000

"Sag mal, hattest du vor mir zu sagen, dass Malfoy in dem Starbucks unten an der Straße arbeitet? Oder fandet ihr zwei die Vorstellung, wie ich einen Schock erleide, wenn ich ihn plötzlich hinter der Bar stehen sehe, einfach zu verlockend?"

Harry zog seine Robe aus und warf sie über die Lehne eines Stuhls am Tisch, womit er Pansy Parkinson aufschreckte, die dort über einen Bericht gebeugt saß. Sie waren in der Kantine des Ministeriums, sodass Harry die Stimme heben musste, um vor dem Hintergrund lauter Gespräche und dem Kratzen von Besteck über Keramikteller Gehör zu finden. Hermine Granger, die Pansy gegenüber saß, riss die braunen Augen weit auf.

Es war Hermine gewesen, die zuerst auf Pansy zugegangen war, als diese im Ministerium aufgetaucht war. Pansy und Hermine machten beide eine Ausbildung in der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, und, wie Hermine Harry und Ron erklärte, konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, wie sie beide auf so engem Raum arbeiten und sich gleichzeitig ignorieren könnten. 

Harry, der Pansy die ganze 'Liefert-ihn-dem-Dunklen-Lord-aus-Sache' nie wirklich übel genommen hatte, hatte Hermine ermutigt, mit Pansy zu sprechen.

Pansy war zuerst misstrauisch, was nicht verwunderlich war, wenn man bedachte, wie die Schlacht von Hogwarts ausgegangen war. Ihre Eltern waren zwar keine Todesser, aber ihre Sympathien waren doch sehr deutlich gewesen. 

Doch Hermine war fest entschlossen, ihr eine ehrliche Chance zu geben, und nach ein paar gestelzten Gesprächen hatte sie sich eines Tages während des Mittagessens neben Pansy auf einen Stuhl fallen lassen und verkündet: "Hör zu, das ist doch dämlich. Wir werden das ganze nächste Jahr zusammenarbeiten, wenn nicht noch länger. Können wir da nicht einen Weg finden, wie wir die Vergangenheit hinter uns lassen und einfach … neu anfangen können?"

Pansy hatte eine ihrer dunklen Augenbrauen hochgezogen: "Das hängt davon ab."

"Von was?"

"Nun, davon, ob du dich mal ein bisschen locker machen kannst."

Hermines erster Impuls war gewesen, es ihr mit gleicher Münze heimzuzahlen. Doch dann hatte sie in Pansys Augen etwas funkeln sehen, dass sie innehalten ließ. Eine Spur von Unsicherheit, aber auch ein Aufblitzen schalkhaften Humors, eine Aufforderung zum Lachen. Sie entschied sich für diese Option, und lachte noch herzhafter, als Pansys Augen vor Überraschung ganz groß wurden.

"Das hast du nicht erwartet, was?", fragte Hermine und wischte sich die Augen.

"Nie im Leben, Granger. In Hogwarts erschien mir dein Sinn für Humor nicht sehr ausgeprägt."

"Damals gab es ja auch kaum was zu lachen." Hermine zog nun ihrerseits eine Augenbraue hoch. 

Pansy zog eine Grimasse. "Das stimmt."

"Also, sollen wir das Kriegsbeil dann begraben?" Als Pansy ihren Mund öffnete, hob Hermine die Hand. "Und auch die scharfe Zunge?"

Pansy hatte gelacht. "Das ist zwar überhaupt nicht witzig, aber ich schätze schon." Ihre blutrot lackierten Fingernägel schimmerten, als sie die Hand ausstreckte. "Waffenstillstand?"

"Waffenstillstand." Sie gaben sich die Hand darauf. 

Hermine musste immer noch lachen, als sie Harry und Ron am Abend die Geschichte erzählte. Am nächsten Tag hatte sie Harry zum Mittagessen mit Pansy mitgeschleift und nachdem sie die anfängliche Unbehaglichkeit überwunden hatten, steckten sie immer zusammen. Sogar Blaise Zabini, der für ein Finanzunternehmen in der Nähe von Gringotts arbeitete, gesellte sich manchmal zu ihnen, wenn sie sich auf ein paar Drinks im Kessel trafen. 

Nun starrten die beiden Harry an, offensichtlich völlig verwirrt.

"Malfoy arbeitet in einem Starbucks?", quietschte Hermine.

"Draco und Kaffee zubereiten?" Pansy sah noch erstaunter aus als Hermine. 

Harry ließ sich in einen Stuhl fallen. "Keine von euch wusste also davon?" Das war verwunderlich.

"Ich habe ewig nicht mit Draco gesprochen … seit Monaten, obwohl ich es versucht habe." Pansy sah nachdenklich aus. "Vielleicht ist er mir deshalb ausgewichen."

"Denkt ihr, es hat was mit der Verurteilung durch den Zaubergamot zu tun?", fragte Hermine und stützte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch.

"Dann wir hätten davon gehört, glaubst du nicht?", Harry klang skeptisch, "hier bleibt nichts geheim, das weißt du doch."

"Er war noch minderjährig, als es am schlimmsten war. Außerdem hatte er eine geschlossene Anhörung. Vielleicht ist seine Strafakte auch unter Verschluss?" Hermine spitzte die Lippen. "Ich wette, ich könnte es herausfinden."

"Natürlich könntest du das", sagten Harry und Pansy wie aus einem Mund, und warfen sich dann gegenseitig einen verschwörerischen Blick zu. Hermine hatte Harry einmal gesagt, wenn er nicht schwul wäre, würden er und Pansy ihrer Meinung nach ein hübsches Paar abgeben. Harry hatte darauf bestanden, es wäre lange nicht blutrünstig genug für Pansy.

"Wie sieht er aus?", fragte Pansy Harry während Hermine auf ihrem Handy herumdrückte, offensichtlich auf der Suche nach einer ihrer mysteriösen Quellen im Ministerium.

"Malfoy?"

Sie nickte.

"Er sieht…", Harry hielt inne und dachte nach. Wie hatte Malfoy ausgesehen? Er war so verdutzt gewesen, dass er daran keinen Gedanken verschwendet hatte. Doch jetzt, im Nachhinein… "Er sieht gut aus."

Das tat Malfoy wirklich. Sein Haar war länger, als Harry es in Erinnerung hatte, und ohne das Gel hing es locker und weich um Malfoys spitzes Gesicht. Er hatte lange schwarze Hosen getragen, dazu ein weißes Button-down-Hemd unter der schwarzen Schürze. Seine Schultern waren breit und er hatte groß und schlank ausgesehen. Heiß, um ehrlich zu sein, und das war eine schockierende Erkenntnis für Harry. 

Pansy beobachtete ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, als könnte sie seine Gedanken lesen, und er schaute schnell weg.

"Natürlich ist er immer noch ein unausstehlicher Arsch", sagte Harry. "'Narbengesicht' hat er auf meinen Becher geschrieben. Hat mir einige schräge Blicke beschert, als es aufgerufen wurde."

Pansy hatte gerade einen Schluck Tee genommen, prustete in ihre Tasse und wischte sich das Kinn mit den Fingern ab. "Gib einer Frau eine Vorwarnung, wenn du vorhast sowas zu sagen, du Wichser."

Harry grinste sie frech an.

"Es sieht so aus", unterbrach Hermine sie, "als ob die Gerichtsakte für Malfoys Verurteilung unter Verschluss ist. Es wäre jedoch eine passende Bestrafung, nicht wahr? Ihn in einem Muggelgeschäft arbeiten zu lassen?" Sie zog eine Grimasse. "Obwohl mir alle Muggel leid tun, die an ihn geraten."

"Er scheint dem Geschäft nicht zu schaden", sagte Harry, "die Schlange reichte zwischendurch einmal fast bis zur Tür."

"Du weißt, was du tun solltest." Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, das Harry als 'Pansys Böses Grinsen' bezeichnete. Er hatte gelernt, diesen speziellen Gesichtsausdruck zu fürchten. 

Pansy wandte sich an Hermine: "Granger. Lass uns deine beeindruckenden Recherchefähigkeiten zum Einsatz bringen, ja?"

Harry schaute zwischen ihnen hin und her, registrierte den listigen Blick, den sie tauschten, und bekam fast Mitleid mit Malfoy. Aber nur fast.

000000

Harry betrat das duftende Kaffeehaus und sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als er den gertenschlanken Blondschopf hinter der Theke entdeckte. Seit Pansy gefragt hatte, wie Malfoy aussah, hatte Harry sich recht oft dabei erwischt, wie er daran dachte. Er wartete hinter zwei Damen mittleren Alters, deren Unfähigkeit, sich für ein Getränk zu entscheiden, Malfoy zu einem geknurrten: "Heute noch, die Damen." veranlasste. 

Die Frauen reagierten nicht beleidigt, sondern kicherten wie Schulmädchen und Malfoy rollte die Augen.

Die Frauen gingen weiter zum Ende der Theke und Harry trat vor. "Du warst gestern gar nicht da", platzte er heraus, und rollte fast mit den Augen über seine Unbeherrschtheit.

Malfoy warf ihm einen entrüsteten Blick zu. "Man nennt das einen freien Tag, Potter. Es gilt als unethisch, jemanden sieben Tage die Woche arbeiten zu lassen, sogar unter Mugg-", er brach ab, wurde rot und sagte dann, "unter diesen Leuten." Draco verlagerte das Gewicht auf das andere Bein, schob eine Hüfte raus und guckte ungeduldig. "Wenn du jetzt deine Bestellung aufgeben würdest?"

Harry grinste, nun bewegten sie sich wieder auf sicherem Boden. "Ich hätte gern einen heißen, großen Hellgerösteten mit Vollmilch."

"Da hat jemand an seiner Bestelltechnik gearbeitet." Malfoy seufzte und klang gelangweilt. "Dein Name bitte."

Harry schnaubte. "Das hatten wir doch schon, Malfoy. Du kennst meinen Namen."

Draco starrte ihn böse an, die grauen Augen zusammengekniffen. Harry fand ihre Farbe trotzdem wunderschön. 

"Ein Name für die Bestellung. Bitte." Das letzte Wort zischte Malfoy durch die Zähne.

"Oh, um Himmels Willen - der Name ist Harry!", knurrte Harry. "Und das weißt du verdammt genau."

Malfoy stach mit spitzem Finger auf die Tasten der Kasse ein, schrieb etwas mit schwarzem Filzstift auf einen Becher, nahm Harrys Geld und wies ihn mit einer ruckartigen Kopfbewegung an, weiterzugehen. 

Harry ging zum Ende der Bar, lehnte sich an die Wand und verschränkte die Arme. Malfoy ignorierte ihn völlig, obwohl Harry ihn weiterhin anstarrte.

"Ich habe hier eine Grande Kaffee, helle Röstung mit Vollmilch für Sommersprossigen Idiot", verkündete das Mädchen an der Ausgabe mit einem Lachen und Harry schrak auf.

"Was?" Harry drehte sich zu Malfoy um, bereit ihm die Meinung zu sagen, aber mittlerweile nahm jemand anderes die Bestellungen auf und der spitzgesichtige Arsch war nirgendwo zu sehen. Harry nahm seinen Kaffee, ignorierte das freche Grinsen der Barista und verließ vor Wut schäumend den Laden. 

000000

Als Potter am Montag durch die Eingangstür des Starbucks trat, mit hoch erhobenen Kopf und kampfeslustig vorgerecktem Kinn, hatte sein Gesicht diesen sturen Ausdruck, den Draco mehr als einmal während ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit gesehen hatte.

Er konnte außerdem nicht umhin, als ebenfalls zu bemerken, dass Potters berüchtigtes Haar weniger strubbelig aussah als sonst, und er zur Abwechslung einmal Kleidung trug, die passte. Draco war sich schon immer Potters blitzender grüner Augen bewusst gewesen und auch seiner feinen Knochenstruktur, obwohl er lieber sterben würde, als das laut auszusprechen. Aber jetzt kamen dazu noch die offensichtlich sehr breit gewordenen Schultern und die schmalen Hüften. Draco hasste es, wie sein Puls sich bei Potters Anblick beschleunigte. 

"Also", sagte er, und legte so viel Sarkasmus wie möglich in seine Stimme, "was darf es heute sein?"

Potters Augen blitzten. "Ein geeister Grande Karamell Macchiato, upside-down, mit extraviel Karamell."

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Sieh an, sieh an. Also, erstens, ich spüre, dass Granger hier ihre Finger im Spiel hat. Und zweitens, würde ich ihre Freundschaft in Frage stellen, angesichts dessen, dass sie dir diese Krankheit wünscht, die nur Mugg…", er ertappte sich und stoppte mitten im Satz. "Deine Entscheidung, aber ich würde mir Sorgen machen, wenn sie dir weiterhin Getränke empfiehlt, die dich fett werden lassen wie einen Troll." Er grinste. "Name?"

Potter stützte eine Hand auf die Theke und schürzte die Lippen so stark, dass sie fast weiß waren. "Harry", knurrte er, "wie du ganz genau weißt."

Draco erwiderte seinen Blick gelassen, drückte verschiedene Tasten auf der Kasse und wies mit dem Kopf zum Ende der Bar. Er nahm einen Becher und den schwarzen Stift und grinste, als er etwas auf die Seite kritzelte. Er gab den Becher weiter, wartete bis Potter wegschaute, und schlüpfte durch eine fast ganz verborgene Tür zwischen der großen Menütafel und der Wand ins Hinterzimmer. "Mandy", flüsterte er. 

Seine Mitarbeiterin, die Tassen gespült hatte, trocknete sich bereits die Hände ab. "Ich weiß schon; ja, ich kann die Kasse übernehmen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Was ist das nur mit dir und diesem Typ?"

"Lange Geschichte", sagte Draco vage. Von seinem Versteck aus konnte er Potter sehen, der sich gerade verärgert umsah. 

"Du bittest mich jedesmal, die Kasse zu übernehmen, sobald er bestellt hat. Das musst du mir mal erklären." Sie ging raus zur Theke und Draco dachte, eher fröre die Hölle zu, als dass er ihr irgendwas erklären würde. Er beobachtete, wie Potters Getränk zubereitet wurde, dann sah er Brenda, die andere Barista, die krampfhaft versuchte nicht zu lachen, als sie den Becher mit einem Deckel verschloss.

"Iced Grande Karamell Macchiato, upside-down, mit extraviel Karamell für Pipi Potter."

Draco hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und unterdrückte einen Lacher, als Potter knurrte und sich den Kaffee schnappte. Noch viel lustiger war der angeekelte Blick, als er den ersten Schluck nahm. Er stürmte aus dem Laden und Draco ließ seinem Lachen freien Lauf.

000000

Harry schlenderte in den Konferenzraum, einen Kaffeebecher in der Hand, und setzte sich an den Tisch. Einen Moment später kam Hermine hereingeeilt, deren in einem Kranz um ihren Kopf abstehende dunkle Locken ihr das Aussehen eines wütenden Stachelschweins mit einer Dauerwelle verliehen. Sie warf ihre Tasche auf den Tisch, die dort aufschlug, als wöge sie eine Tonne, obwohl Hermine sie zum Tragen eindeutig leichter gezaubert hatte.

"Was schleppst du denn mit dir herum?" fragte Harry. Obwohl er sich gut an die perlenbestickte Tasche erinnerte, die sie früher mit sich herumzutragen pflegte, konnte er nur raten.

"Nur Lehrbücher." 

"Sie trägt ungefähr die halbe Rechtsliteratur aus der Bibliothek in der verdammten Tasche mit sich herum", sagte Pansy, lässig hereinspazierend, und ließ sich graziös in den Stuhl neben Harry sinken. 

Donnerstagmorgens besuchten die Auszubildenden, die für den Staatsanwalt in der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung arbeiteten, den Unterricht in Magische Verbrechen zusammen mit den Kadetten im Aurorentraining. Und als Auszubildender zum Gedächtniszauberer war Harry aufgefordert, ebenfalls teilzunehmen.

"Oh, das glaube ich sofort." Harry grinste, als Hermines Gesicht sich rosa färbte. Während er abgelenkt war, schnappte Pansy sich seinen Becher. 

"Du entwickelst eine Leidenschaft für Muggelgetränke, wie ich sehe." Pansy hob eine Augenbraue und lächelte sarkastisch. 

Harry versuchte, sich den Becher von ihr zurück zu holen, aber sie hielt ihn außer seiner Reichweite. Sie lachte sich fast kaputt, als sie die Aufschrift las.

"Oh süßer Merlin", brachte sie endlich hervor, "der Junge wusste schon immer mit Worten umzugehen."

"Was hat er geschrieben?", fragte Hermine und hielt die Hand auf. Pansy schaffte es, ihr den Becher zu geben und gleichzeitig Harrys verärgertem Griff danach auszuweichen.

"Es ist mein Becher, Parkinson", sagte er genervt. 

Sie schenkte ihm ein süßliches Lächeln. Hermine zu beobachten, wie sie die Schrift auf dem Becher las und sich dann das Lachen verkniff, ließ sie erneut in Gekicher ausbrechen.

"Nun, das ist echt rüde." Hermine verzog den Mund in einem offensichtlichen Versuch nicht zu lächeln. Harry schnaubte und hielt die Hand auf. "Mochtest du den Kaffee?", fragte sie, als sie ihm den Becher zurückgab.

"Davon abgesehen, dass ich wahrscheinlich ins Koma falle, wenn ich von dem Zuckerhoch runterkomme, ist er ganz okay", sagte Harry trocken. Der Kaffee schmeckte übelkeiterregend süß, aber aus irgendeinem Grund brachte er es nicht über sich, die verdammte Brühe einfach in den nächstbesten Ausguss zu kippen, was einigermaßen verstörend war.

"Welchen Grund könnte es geben", überlegte Pansy, "der dich immer wieder hingehen und seine Beleidigungen erdulden lässt?" Sie schürzte ihre leuchtend roten Lippen. "Es erscheint mir seltsam, besonders, wenn man deine Vergangenheit mit Draco in Betracht zieht. Andererseits, du hast vor Gericht zu seinen Gunsten ausgesagt. Ist es möglich, dass du dich seitdem zu ihm hingezogen fühlst? Oder hast du bemerkt, was für einen tollen Arsch er hat, als du im sechsten Jahr immer um ihn herumgeschlichen bist?"

Hermine stützte einen Ellbogen auf den Tisch und schmiegte das Kinn in ihre Handfläche. "Ich habe es im fünften Jahr bemerkt." 

Harry starrte sie böse an. 

"Was? Ist doch wahr. Er hat einen tollen Arsch. Und gib's zu, du bist schon seit langem ganz auf ihn fixiert. Genug jedenfalls, um wie viel auszugeben? Zehn Pfund oder so pro Woche, um dich von ihm beleidigen zu lassen. Was soll das?"

Harry wandte den Blick ab, als heiße Röte sein Gesicht überzog. "Ich komme da auf meinem Weg hierher vorbei", murmelte er. "Und ich will Kaffee. Es ist bequem, das ist alles."

"Der Mann wird rot", Pansy klang höchst erfreut, "wenn das nicht interessant ist."

"Nur für dich." Harry nahm einen Schluck durch den Strohhalm und konnte nicht anders, als eine Grimasse zu ziehen. Pansy lachte glockenhell auf.

"Weißt du was, Pansy", sagte Hermine, "ich denke du und ich sollten unseren Freund hier morgen zu Starbucks begleiten, nur um sehen, ob die Faszination gegenseitig ist."

"Also, ich wollte ja eigentlich nichts sagen", sagte Pansy, "aber ich weiß, dass Draco am Anfang des vierten Jahres total verknallt in Harry war. Hatte wahrscheinlich was damit zu tun, wie Harry den Drachen besiegt hat."

Harry setzte sich auf, sein Herz tat einen Sprung. "Was? Wieso erfahre ich das erst jetzt?"

Pansy zuckte gleichmütig mit den Schultern. "Ich fand es nicht erwähnenswert. Ich dachte, du hasst ihn. Dann tauchst du bei seiner Verhandlung auf. Jetzt gehst du immer wieder Kaffee bei ihm holen, obwohl er dich wie ein gigantischer Wichser behandelt und ich frage mich…"

"Du legst also jeden Tag auf deinem Weg zum Unterricht dort einen Zwischenstopp ein?", fragte Hermine mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. "Wir könnten dich auf der Muggelseite vom Kessel treffen und zusammen hingehen."

"Ich glaube, ihr seid total verrückt", sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd.

"Und ich glaube, du versuchst, das Thema zu vermeiden. Möchtest du nicht unsere wohlüberlegte Meinung hören, ob er auch für dich schwärmt?" Pansy hob eine perfekt gezupfte dunkle Augenbraue.

"Ich stehe nicht auf ihn", widersprach Harry und wurde dabei immer lauter.

"Ach komm", Hermine rollte mit den Augen, "Harry, so sehr ich dich mag, da war immer was zwischen dir und Malfoy. Du gehst sogar hauptsächlich mit blonden Männern aus."

"Mach ich nicht", widersprach Harry, obwohl er fürchtete, dass es stimmte. Er versuchte sich an jemanden zu erinnern, mit dem er sich in den letzten drei Jahren verabredet hatte und der nicht blond gewesen war, aber ohne Erfolg.

Seine Freunde saßen einfach da, starrten ihn an und warteten, bis er einen explosiven Seufzer ausstieß. "Gut, wie ihr wollt. Kommt mit. Das sollte wahnsinnig unterhaltsam für alle Beteiligten werden."

Hermine grinste und Pansy bedachte ihn mit einem trägen Lächeln und zwinkerte ihm zu. "Oh, das wird ein Spaß."

"Ja, ganz toll", Harry sah sie finster an, "ich kann es kaum erwarten."

Auror Rawlins betrat den Raum und beendete so ihre Diskussion. Aber Harry konnte sich auf nichts konzentrieren, was der Mann in den nächsten neunzig Minuten von sich gab. 

Alles, woran er denken konnte, war Pansys Offenbarung, dass Draco während des vierten Jahres in ihn verknallt gewesen war. Und wie sehr er sich wünschte, er hätte das eher erfahren.

000000

Harry ging als erster hinein und stellte sicher, dass Draco an der Kasse stand. Er winkte Pansy und Hermine, sich mit ihm anzustellen. Als sie dran waren, wartete Harry, bis Draco aufsah.

"Du schon wieder, Potter?", fragte er in gelangweiltem Ton. Dann sah er, wer hinter Harry stand und rollte mit den Augen. "Oh, um Himmels Willen, Parkinson", er senkte die Stimme, "treibst du dich jetzt mit Gryffindeppen rum?"

Pansy lächelte. "Draco", sagte sie ein wenig lauter als unbedingt nötig, "es ist so schön, dich zu sehen."

"Was darf es für euch beide sein?", fragte Draco zähneknirschend.

"Für euch drei…", kommentierte Hermine und spähte hinter Pansy hervor.

"Guter Gott, Pans", Draco schaute entsetzt, "wirklich?"

Pansy sah von Harry zu Hermine. "Oh mein Gott! Du hast recht! Das sind ja Harry Potter und Hermine Granger! Oh, was soll ich nur tun? Oh, ich bin völlig verwirrt!"

"Wenn ihr alle damit fertig sein, euch wie Witzbolde aufzuführen, würde ich eure Bestellung aufnehmen. Ihr verursacht einen Stau", knurrte Draco.

"Stimmt", sagte Harry entschuldigend. "Ich nehmen einen Hot Venti Vanilla Latte mit Karamell und Schlagsahne. Und wir sind nicht zusammen."

"Gut zu wissen", murmelte Draco. Er schaute hoch, nachdem er die Bestellung eingegeben hatte. "Name?"

"Echt jetzt, Malfoy?", erwiderte Harry mit einem Seufzer.

Draco schaute unschuldig drein. "Es ist Vorschrift, jeden Kunden danach zu fragen." Er grinste. "Name?"

"Harry", sagte Harry und knirschte mit den Zähnen. "Als ob das jemals auf meinem Becher stehen würde."

Draco nahm seinen Filzstift und kritzelte etwas auf den Becher bevor er ihn an seine Kollegin weitergab. "Der nächste", rief er.

Pansy trat vor und gab ihre Bestellung auf, gefolgt von Hermine. Die drei gingen zum Ende der Theke und warteten dort auf ihre Getränke.

"Oh, er flirtet definitiv mit dir, Potter", sagte Pansy. "Du müsstest blind sein, um das nicht zu sehen." Sie schwieg einen Herzschlag lang, dann musterte sie Harry. "Entschuldige...ich hatte vergessen, mit wem ich rede." Sie und Hermine brachen in Gekicher aus. Harry warf seiner alten Freundin einen scharfen Blick zu und Hermine zog eine Grimasse, um ihr Lächeln zu verbergen.

Die Barista am Ende der Theke rief: "Ich habe hier eine Hot Venti Vanilla Latte mit Karamell und Schlagsahne für…", sie blinzelte, schaute nochmal auf den Becher und schüttelte den Kopf, "den Idioten, der lebte, um andere zu nerven. Außerdem einen Vanilla Bean Frappuccino für Gryffindepps Liebste und einen Earl Grey Hot Tea für die einfallslose Besserwisserin." Sie kicherte und gab ihnen die Getränke einzeln heraus: "Anscheinend kennt ihr alle unseren Draco. Vielleicht könnt ihr uns was über ihn erzählen. Er ist schrecklich verschlossen, wenn es um ihn selbst geht."

Draco räusperte sich: "Hast du nichts besseres zu tun, als Klatsch und Tratsch zu verbreiten, Ellie? Bist du nicht ausgelastet? Mandy freut sich bestimmt, wenn sie dir noch eine Zusatzaufgabe geben kann."

Ellie lächelte ungeniert und streckte Draco die Zunge heraus. "Wie soll ich denn sonst deine Geheimnisse offenlegen, Dray?"

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, sie wäre auf der Stelle tot umgefallen. "Nenn mich nie - ich wiederhole - nie wieder so", knurrte Draco böse. 

Ellie kicherte und salutierte. "Jawohl, Sir." Sie drehte sich wieder zu Harry, zwinkerte ihm zu und sagte in absichtlich lautem Flüsterton: "Komm doch gegen vier wieder vorbei, dann hab ich frei und würde zu gern alles über Dracos Geheimnisse erfahren." Sie lehnte sich über die Bar und verzog langsam die Lippen zu einem verführerischen Lächeln. "Sind alle Freunde von Draco so gutaussehend wie du?"

Harry starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Flirtete sie etwa mit ihm? Das Mädchen, das sein Schweigen nicht zu stören schien, warf ihr langes blondes Haar über die Schulter und klimperte mit den Wimpern. 

Pansy packt Harry beim einen, Hermine ihn beim anderen Arm. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um, als sie Harry aus dem Laden zerrten und rief über die Schulter: "Sorry, Süße - er ist wirklich nicht dein Typ."

Als sie draussen waren, drängte Pansy sie schnell weiter, bis sie von drinnen nicht mehr zu sehen waren. "Vielleicht ist er nicht ihr Typ", sagte sie, "aber er ist definitiv immer noch Dracos. Hast du gesehen, wie er das Mädchen angeschaut hat?" Ihr Blick wechselte von Harry zu Hermine, die beide den Kopf schüttelten. "Oh, bei Merlins hängenden Hoden. Wenn Draco seinen Zauberstab zu seinem Job mitbringen dürfte, würde Ellie jetzt mit Ohren und Schwanz eines Golden Retrievers rumlaufen!"

Hermine prustete, aber Harry sah immer noch nicht überzeugt aus. "Wieso?"

Pansy starrte ihn einen langen Moment lang an, dann streckte sie die Hand aus und schlug Harry heftig auf den Hinterkopf.

"Hey," er rieb sich die Stelle, "das hat wehgetan."

"Gut, vielleicht kann ich etwas Verstand in deinen begriffsstutzigen Kopf prügeln. Der Grund, warum er dich ständig schikaniert ist derselbe, aus dem er das Mädchen verhexen würde, du Volltrottel. Er steht auf dich." Sie schnaufte und rollte mit den Augen, "seid all ihr Gryffindeppen so dumm?" 

"Die Kerle?" Hermine nickte, "ich fürchte schon."

"Du hast auch nicht gerafft, warum er wütend auf das Mädchen war, also sei nicht so überheblich", grummelte Harry.

"Nur, weil ich so damit beschäftigt war, ihr dabei zuzusehen, wie sie dich becircen wollte", konterte Hermine.

"Okay, das reicht jetzt, ihr zwei", Pansy schob ihren freien Arm durch Harrys und nickte Hermine zu, "die Angelegenheit erfordert zusätzliche Informationen und wir müssen da auf die gute, altmodische Art stark eingreifen. Kommt mit." 

000000

Zwei Tage später hatte Draco wieder Dienst an der Kasse. Es war lebhaft zugegangen am Morgen und ihm gingen langsam die markigen Beleidigungen aus, die die Muggel - Merlin sei ihrer dämlichen kleinen Köpfe gnädig - so lustig fanden. Außerdem war er absolut in der Stimmung, Ellie nach ihrer Schicht zu verfolgen und die kleine Schlampe in die Themse zu schubsen. Er war sich nicht sicher, warum sie Potter so anziehend fand; sie hatte ihn sogar über seinen 'umwerfenden, dunkelhaarigen Freund mit den unglaublich grünen Augen' ausgefragt. Wie dumm sie sein musste, um so stark an Potter interessiert zu sein. Hinzu kam, dass sie ihm auf die Nerven ging. Wenn er nicht wüsste, dass ihn das direkt nach Azkaban bringen würde, hätte er sie längst mit ihren eigenen Haaren erwürgt. Und das war noch nicht alles, es war schon nach elf und Brillenschlange Potter hatte sich noch nicht an der Bar blicken lassen. Draco würde sich lieber mit dem Milchaufschäumer umbringen, bevor er es zugab, aber er fragte sich, wo Potter blieb. Nicht, dass er ihn vermisste oder so.

Die Schlange hatte sich fast aufgelöst und Draco war so beschäftigt damit gewesen, nach einem dunkelhaarigen Mann Ausschau zu halten, dass er die dunkelhaarige Frau übersehen hatte, bis sie direkt vor ihm stand, den Kopf zur Seite gelegt und mit einem überlegenen Grinsen auf den Lippen. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als er sie bemerkte.

"Ich glaube, ich sollte beleidigt sein - unglaublich, dass du mich nicht bemerkt hast, obwohl ich schon so lange hier stehe", sagte Pansy.

"Ich war beschäftigt", sagte er bissig. Sie schaute sich an der beinahe menschenleeren Theke um und wandte sich ihm wieder zu. "Das sehe ich."

Er rollte mit den Augen. "Was darf es sein, Parkinson?" Er drehte sich zur Kasse, die Finger über den Tasten schwebend.

Pansys Lächeln wurde weich. "Fünf Minuten deiner Zeit für eine alte Freundin?"

Er starrte in ihre dunklen Augen, dann warf er einen Blick hinter sich. "Ich hab erst um zwölf Mittagspause."

Mandy erschien im Türrahmen hinter ihm, sie trocknete sich gerade die Hände mit einem Geschirrtuch ab. "Du kannst jetzt Pause machen, Draco." Sie schubste ihn freundlich aus dem Weg. "Feh und unterhalte dich mit deiner Freundin; ich übernehme hier."

Er zögerte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er mit seiner 'Freundin' sprechen wollte, aber am Ende seufzte er und kam hinter der Bar hervor. Er schaute hinunter in Pansys zu ihm erhobenes Gesicht. "Also. Was gibt es?"

Sie grinste ihn ironisch an: "Können wir uns setzen?"

Er schnitt eine Grimasse, aber als er bemerkte, mit welch starkem Interesse ihn seine Kollegen hinter der Bar, darunter die idiotische Ellie, beobachteten und sich vorbeugten, um kein Wort zu verpassen, führte er sie zu dem abgelegensten Tisch am Fenster. Er hatte ihnen absichtlich nichts über sich erzählt. Er hatte vor, sofort zu verschwinden, wenn seine Bewährung abgelaufen war, und sich nie wieder sehen oder von sich hören zu lassen. Aber jetzt kam Potter dauernd vorbei und entwickelte sich zu einer regelrechten Plage, und zog auch noch Pansy und Granger mit hinein. Da konnten sie gleich einen Starbucks in der Winkelgasse aufmachen.

Draco ließ sich auf einem der schmiedeeisernen Stühle mit den spindeldürren Beinen nieder, verschränkte die Arme und starrte Pansy erwartungsvoll an. Sie lachte.

"Gott, du hast dich in eine betuliche alte Ziege verwandelt, was?" Pansy lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und studierte ihn.

Ihm fiel die Kinnlade runter. "Ich bin weder alt, noch betulich, du Kuh."

Pansys Glucksen wurde zu einem Grinsen voller Zuneigung. "Fürs Protokoll, du hast nicht dagegen protestiert, eine Ziege genannt zu werden," ihr Lächeln wurde breiter, "ich hab dich vermisst, Draco."

"Tja, ich dich nicht." Draco hatte sie vermisst, aber das würde er nicht zugeben.

Sie prustete. "Doch, hast du. Wer sonst versteht dich auch nur halb so gut? Sicherlich keiner von denen da." Sie nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Bar und als er über die Schulter sah, begegnete er den neugierigen Blicken seiner Muggelkollegen.

"Bei Merlins Vorhaut, das stimmt." Draco seufzte.

"Mit Ausnahme von Mandy, vielleicht", Pansy sah nachdenklich zu dem Mädchen hinüber, "sie scheint dich zu mögen."

Draco seufzte erneut, leise diesmal. "Ich mag sie auch, um ehrlich zu sein. Es ist eine Schande, dass sie ein Muggel ist."

"Oh, sie sind nicht alle so übel," ginste Pansy. "Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, Granger ist eigentlich ganz in Ordnung. Und ihre Mitschriften helfen mir durch die Ausbildung."

Draco verzog das Gesicht. "Da muss ich mich auf dein Wort verlassen." Er musterte sie, dann spielte ein leichtes Lächeln um seine Lippen. "Gott, Pans. Ich arbeite in einem Starbucks und du bist mit Granger befreundet. Im Namen von Mordreds Titten, was ist nur aus uns geworden?"

"Wir sind erwachsen geworden?", schlug Pansy vor.

Draco schürzte nachdenklich die Lippen, dann sagte er: "So nennt man das? Ich dachte eher an kollektiven Wahnsinn. Nicht, dass ich eine Chance gehabt hätte." 

"Es könnte schlimmer sein, weißt du", sagte Pansy und Draco bedachte sie mit einem Blick, der ihr sagte, wie sehr er das bezweifelte. "Mir ist klar, dass es ziemlich unerfreulich ist, den Winter auf einem Felsbrocken mitten in der Nordsee zu verbringen. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie in Azkaban keinen Espresso servieren."

Er rümpfte die Nase. "Du bist ja total verrückt."

Pansy stütze sich auf ihre Ellbogen. "Man hat mich schon schlimmeres genannt. So, da wir nun festgestellt haben, wie schrecklich erwachsen wir geworden sind-", Draco schnupfte leise und Pansy lächelte, "-könntest du mir doch sagen, was es mit diesem Eiertanz mit dem Wunderknaben auf sich hat?"

Hitze stieg ihm in die Wangen. "Ich mag - es einfach, ihn zu piesacken."

"Und das ist wirklich alles? Du willst ihn zur aufziehen?"

Draco wich ihrem bohrenden Blick aus: "Was sollte es denn sonst sein?" Er zupfte einen nicht vorhandene Fussel von seinem Ärmel.

"Oh, keine Ahnung", knurrte Pansy, "ich dachte, dir wäre vielleicht aufgefallen, wie gutaussehend er geworden ist. Und du hattest schwer was übrig für ihn im vierten Jahr." 

Er öffnete den Mund, um zu widersprechen, da legte sie den Kopf zu Seite. "Bedenke, mit wem du sprichst, mein Lieber. Ich war dabei. Du hast mir recht gründlich das Herz gebrochen, als du mir sagtest, du würdest lieber mit ihm zum Weihnachtsball gehen als mit mir."

Draco fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar und rieb sich dann das Gesicht. "Gott, was war ich für ein mieser kleiner Scheißkerl." Er ließ die Arme auf den Tisch fallen. "Wieso hast du mich nicht verflucht?"

"Ich hab drüber nachgedacht, damals und noch einige Male seitdem…um bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben. Nun, was ist da los mit Harry?"

Mit einem Seufzer lehnte sich Draco in seinem Stuhl zurück. "Was soll mit ihm sein?"

Sie antwortete nicht, warf ihm nur einen leicht verärgerten, fragenden Blick zu. Er rollte mit den Augen. 

"Na gut. Ja, ich ziehe ihn gern auf, aber hauptsächlich, weil seine Augen dann aufleuchten und ich die Farbe mag. Und er hat sich… eher besser als nur ganz gut gemacht, okay? Aber ich bezweifle ernsthaft er könnte mich je als etwas anderes sehen als einen unausstehlichen, spitzgesichtigen Arsch, also…"

Ein Lächeln breitete sich langsam auf ihrem Gesicht aus: "Mein Lieber. Du und ich müssen uns gründlicher darüber austauschen."

Draco musterte ihr amüsiertes Gesicht und in seiner Brust stieg ein Gefühl aus, dass er kaum erkannte. Schließlich war es lange her, seit er Vorfreude empfunden hatte. Oder Hoffnung.

000000

Harry grübelte seit Stunden über den Informationen, die Pansy ihm gegeben hatte. Er mochte Pansy inzwischen wirklich sehr, aber konnte er darauf vertrauen, dass sie ihm die Wahrheit sagte? Sie und Draco waren schon seit Kindesbeinen an befreundet. Konnte es möglich sein, dass Malfoy tatsächlich auf ihn stand, genug zumindest, um mit ihm auszugehen?

Ehrlich gesagt dachte Harry den ganzen Samstag lang nur über diese Frage nach. Trotzdem war er noch unsicher, als er das Kaffeehaus am frühen Sonntagnachmittag betrat. Das Publikum war anders als die morgendlichen Horden auf dem Weg zur Arbeit. Die Leute hingen um die Tische herum und unterhielten sich. Sogar ein Paar mit einem kleinen Hund saß in der Nähe der Tür. Sein Herz schlug schneller, als er den Blick zur Bar wandern ließ. Was, wenn Draco sonntags gar nicht arbeitete? Harry war immer nur unter der Woche hier gewesen. Er seufzte vor Erleichterung, als er die große, schlanke Gestalt an ihrem üblichen Platz an der Kasse erspähte. Obwohl er sich dessen nicht sicher sein konnte, hätte Harry schwören können, dass sein Anblick Draco eine leichte Röte in die Wangen trieb. 

In der Schlange vor Harry standen einige Familien, und angesichts Dracos Ungeduld mit ihnen konnte er sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Sie reagierten eher verdattert auf Dracos trockenen Sarkasmus, nicht amüsiert wie die arbeitende Bevölkerung unter der Woche. Als Harry endlich dran war, war er plötzlich außerstande, ein Wort zu äußern.

"Hattest du vor, heute noch etwas zu bestellen, Potter?", fragte Draco mit einem Seufzer, als sein Schweigen anhielt, "oder bist du mit der Absicht hergekommen, alle anderen hier aufzuhalten. In diesem Fall warst du erfolgreich, du kannst dich also trollen."

Harry blinzelte. "Entschuldige. Ich hätte gern einen Hot Grande Caffè Latte."

Dracos hob hämisch eine Augenbraue. "Heute kein Zuckerschock-auslösendes Getränk?"

"Ich hab festgestellt, dass ich kein großer Fan dieser extrem süßen Getränke bin." Harry schaute Draco dabei weiterhin an.

Draco lächelte und senkte die Stimme: "Und von was bist du ein Fan?" 

Nun zog Harry die Braue hoch. "Von vielen Dingen", antwortete er mit erstickter Stimme, "aber wenn wir über Kaffee sprechen, bin ich mehr der Typ für heißen Kaffee mit Milch."

"Dann ist ein Caffè Latte das Richtige für dich, denke ich. Eine Art Milchkaffee, aber mit Espresso und aufgeschäumter Milch zubereitet. Also ein Extra-Koffeinkick, jedoch nicht so stark wie ein einfacher Espresso." Draco musterte Harry und lächelte trocken. "Du siehst aus, als könntest du eine Aufmunterung gebrauchen. Ist sicher anstrengend, wenn man sich die ganze Nacht die bewundernden Fans vom Leib halten muss."

Harry schwieg kurz und erwiderte dann: "Ehrlich gesagt habe ich den Abend allein zu Hause verbracht." Für einen Moment empfand er Genugtuung. "Ich nehm das Latte-Dings. Und übrigens, mein Name ist Harry."

Draco grinste spitzbübisch, als er den Becher beschriftete. Er tippte die Bestellung ein und Harry reichte ihm das Geld. Ihre Finger streiften sich kurz, und ein Schauer überlief Dracos Arm bis hoch zur Schulter.

Harry fragte sich den ganzen Weg bis zum Ende der Bar, was es mit diesem Grinsen wohl auf sich hatte. Ellie hatte seinen Becher bereits zur Hand und grinste ebenfalls. "Ein Caffè Latte für den grünäugigen Idiot."

Harry konnte nicht anders; er lachte und nahm den Becher in Empfang. Anders als sonst verließ er das Kaffeehaus jedoch nicht, sondern zog einen Stuhl in eine Ecke, von der aus er die Kasse beobachten konnte. So saß er und trank gemütlich seinen Kaffee und war sich Dracos amüsierten Blicks völlig bewusst. Als der Laden sich ein wenig geleert hatte, war Draco anscheinend zu einem Entschluss gekommen und kam zu Harry herüber, die Hände in die schmalen Hüften gestützt: "Kann ich noch was für dich tun?"

Die Gelegenheit war zu günstig, um sie verstreichen zu lassen. Pansy hatte behauptet, Draco stünde auf Harry. Wenn das stimmte, würde er die nächsten 30 Sekunden vielleicht überstehen. Harry stellte seinen Becher auf den kleinen Tisch neben seinem Stuhl und erhob sich. "Da gibt es tatsächlich etwas." Er griff Draco beim Oberteil von dessen Schürze, lehnte sich vor und drückte seine Lippen auf die eines verdutzten Dracos.

Zuerst bewegte Draco sich nicht und Harry beschloss, er würde Parkinson erwürgen, wenn Draco ihn nicht zuerst umbrachte. Dann drückte Draco sich fester an ihn und seine Hand schloss sich um Harrys Hinterkopf. Harrys Herz schlug höher und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlicher, mit geöffneten Lippen. Dracos Zunge berührte zögernd Harrys Unterlippe und er stöhnte leise, während er mit den Händen Dracos Oberarme umschloss.

Harry presste sich gerade noch fester an Draco, da durchdrangen Applaus und anerkennende Pfiffe seinen Sinnesrausch. Er erstarrte und öffnete ein Auge. "Oh Gott", sagte er leise. Das ganze Starbucksteam hatte sich um die Kasse versammelt und alle applaudierten begeistert. Draco gab einen amüsierten Laut von sich und lehnte die Stirn an Harrys Schulter: "Bist du sonst auch so exhibitionistisch?"

"Normalerweise nicht", antwortete Harry und legte eine Hand in Dracos Nacken, "das muss dein schlechter Einfluss sein."

"Na klar", erwiderte Draco. "Arsch."

"Trottel", gab Harry zurück und grinste.

Jemand hinter der Theke rief: "Zwei geeiste Kaffee für die Turteltäubchen."

Harry hätte schwören können, es war Ellie, die hinzufügte: "Und vielleicht ein Zimmer!"

Ende

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! All comments are extremely welcome.
> 
> Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! Kommentare sind äußerst willkommen.


End file.
